new_timteddy_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
TimTeddy
TimTeddy is the main character from the series. He is the trademark character and he is also the main hero. One day, in the Hortons Hospital, the bear doctors had many bears in beds with glass over it but why? Later, night came fast and TimTeddy smashed the glass and escaped the hospital. TimTeddy lives in Teddyville, a safe town in the middle of the valley, however, Man-Eater Forest is just down a very big steep hill which is not far from the town. TimTeddy has alot of brothers. Paw Hortons, Bank Hortons, Jockeyore and Zaw Hortons TimTeddy still cannot trust two of his brothers since they are Man-Eaters. TimTeddy is the hero of Teddyville but he sometimes hates being a hero but he must protect the town since nobody else could except the Agents but they are always on their missions. TimTeddy has brown fur which he keeps himself warm when it's winter same with everyone else. TimTeddy also mastered Super Sain Powers, ancient powers used to fight enemies and used for alot of combat. Tim is teaching Paw Super Sain but Paw is having hard time. Basic Info TimTeddy is a hero. He has 4 brothers. Paw, Bank, Jockeyore and Zaw. TimTeddy likes to go for a walk with his girlfriend Whitney Raindrop so they are both very healthy everyday. TimTeddy had lots of girlfriends but he can't be good talking to girls however he gets very nervous most of the times. TimTeddy has some nicknames but he hates being called Brownie for some reason maybe he just thinks about brownies and he doesent like brownies alot? TimTeddy's favorite foods is Teddy Tarts and he eats them on a daily basis so he can stay healthy. TimTeddy wants to end the Man-Eaters for good but he can't or else he would have to kill his brothers. Jockeyore and Zaw. Maybe someone else can kill them but everyone is feared from them so maybe Tim would have to kill them someday... Relations Paw Hortons - (Brother) Bank Hortons - (Brother) Jockeyore - (Brother) Zaw Hortons - (Brother) Nicknames Tim Timmy Hero Brownie... Tim's Stories Tim's Escape: In a hospital far away from Teddyville, the doctors placed alot of bears into beds with glass over the top so nobody would escape. The doctors left and turned off the lights. Later at midnight, TimTeddy wakes up, he looks around seeing everyone sleeping. He decided it's time for a breakout. So Tim smashed the glass and rolled out the window and landed into the bushes. The alarm went off and the doctor's security guards began chasing TimTeddy. Tim took his pistol and killed the guards and later, he decided to sleep in a bush for the night.Next morning, Tim woke up and started walking home then, Paw and Jockeyore found TimTeddy. Paw asked if he needed help so TimTeddy agreed. Then the three brothers went to the top of Brown Volcanoe to look around. Paw saw Teddyville just over the hills so Paw ran down the volcanoe. Suddenly, a puff of magma flew out and stung Jockeyore's neck. Jockeyore fell to his knees and covered his face. Tim looked and Paw looked as well. Tim asked if he is alright then he revealed his face and scratched Paw then he fell back and rolled down the hill. TimTeddy tripped Jockeyore then he fell into the volcanoe. TimTeddy started crying then the two brothers ran home... Tim And Whitney: Four months after the accident on Brown Volcanoe, TimTeddy remembers. He started to cry. He walked over to a bench and started sniffing so he can't believe he killed his brother. But Jockeyore was stung by a puff of magma so he is now a vicious organism known as a Man-Eater, and would soon cause great destruction to everything. TimTeddy thought he should kill himself but he can't. He has two more brothers though. Suddenly a girl came by and sat beside him. TimTeddy looked at her then he asked who are you so the girl told her name is Whitney Raindrop. TimTeddy told her about everything so later, they became friends. Whitney put her paw on Tim's and they both smiled while Paw is glaring at them then Tim got up and Paw approached Tim. Paw asked if Whitney is his girlfriend then TimTeddy fell down for no reason. Paw glared then walked away. Whitney and Tim soon went to Teddy Hills together and talked while the sun is setting. Later, Whitney hugged TimTeddy and he hugged back. Quotes "Whatever you do, don't let go!" "Whitney, I... I love you too." "Paw you better not tell anyone." "I'm not happy when you glare at me, Bank." "Super Sain Punch!!" "I can master most of Super Sain powers." "Leave it to me to kill the Man Eaters!" "Looks like it's winter! I'm cold already..." "Time to save the towns!" "I'm hero. I'm always hero." Appearances Category:Characters